Las palabras de un Don Nadie
by Tabia
Summary: Hay pocas personas que suelen ver más allá de lo que sus ojos les permiten. Un ser arrogante y serio, que no dudaría ni un minuto en sacarte la vida por el hecho de creerse superior está destinado a la eterna soledad... ¿O no? ¿Pueden seres tan contrarios olvidar sus diferencias para atreverse a cruzar esa barrera invisible que nadie pasó jamás?
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de esta maravillosa historia no me pertenecen. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura y mera coincidencia.**

**Ahora si, espero que disfruten de este primer capítulo :)**

* * *

****Prólogo:

Nadie reconoció a aquel muchacho de ojos grises, y tampoco es que tengan razones para hacerlo. Quién andaba aquella lluviosa mañana de agosto, entre toda la multitud de transeúntes malhumorados con todo aquél que se dignaba a cruzarse en el camino de su apurada caminata hacia el comienzo de un día tan normal como cualquier otro, era nada más que quien hace dos años había contribuido con todo el mundo mágico para vencer al innombrable y así lograr una paz que pocas veces se había conseguido.

Tanto prestigio, tanto respeto que había logrado generar en los demás por el solo hecho de haberse atrevido a realizar lo que nadie tuvo el coraje de hacer y salir con vida de ello, tantos aplausos, felicitaciones, admiradores… Draco tenía el mundo mágico a sus pies. Sin embargo, dicen por ahí que puedes tenerlo todo y darte cuenta un día que no tienes nada en realidad, y esa era la razón que lo había obligado a mezclarse entre toda una multitud de asquerosos muggles que ya no podían con el peso de sus vidas, con la intención de llegar a la pequeña casita en el centro de la ciudad que tan bien recordaba.

Vislumbró a lo lejos aquél horrible toldo naranja que le indicó que estaba llegando y, luego de tanto tiempo, el volver a sentir sus manos sudar, el corazón latiendo casi tan rápido que parecía un zumbido y el aire escapándole sin permiso de la garganta se le antojó una sensación completamente maravillosa. ¿El perdón alcanza para poder curar todas las heridas que él había causado? No; Si la quería volver a tener en su vida necesitaba mucho más que una simple disculpa, mierda, ni siquiera había pensado que decirle cuando la tuviera enfrente. Una vez alguien le dijo, y él mismo lo había comprobado en numerosas ocasiones en el pasado, que las mejores palabras son los que fluyen del corazón, aquellas que salen directamente a través de cada uno sin detenerse a pensar, ni por un segundo, por qué las estas diciendo.

Golpeó con sus pálidos nudillos la puerta de caoba, nervioso e incómodo como pocas veces recordaba haber estado. Uno, dos, tres golpecitos bastaron para que una mujer envuelta en una gran toalla roja y dorada con el pelo enmarañado, empapado y suelto y pequeñas gotitas bajando a través de su cara y cuello para perderse en el interior de aquella tela que cubría a la delgada muchacha. Draco tuvo que respirar profundo ante tal imagen, ni en sus remotos sueños se habría imaginado que ella lo recibiría de esa forma.

- Granger - Murmuró el rubio- Tan…

- Malfoy- La voz fría y rencorosa de la castaña lo hirió más de lo que esperaba.

Lo peor es que no sabía que hacer; ¿Cómo decirle después de tantas cosas que habían pasado que la necesitaba? ¿Qué cada segundo que pasaron separados le dolían a él como miles de agujas clavándose lenta y tortuosamente en su corazón? ¿Por qué tendría que escucharlo a él?, un Don Nadie en la vida de la castaña, eso era; Ella lo odiaba, y vaya si tenía razones para hacerlo.

Inconscientemente y con la mirada vacía de Hermione Granger puesta en su rostro, el heredero de Slytherin, uno de los principales héroes del mundo mágico, aquél que con solo desearlo podía lograr lo que le plazca, el hombre más solo y vacío que había perdido lo único que le había importado de verdad en su vida, comenzó a llorar; y con cada lágrima volvieron a él uno a uno aquellos recuerdos que su mente había puesto tanto empeño en olvidar sin buenos resultados…

* * *

**Bueno, acá con una nueva historia que se me viene ocurriendo. Espero que les guste! Voy a intentar actualizar lo más pronto que pueda :)**


	2. El golpe

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Capítulo 1:** El Golpe.

Aquél dos de septiembre la estación King's Cross estaba abarrotada de magos. Jóvenes de once a diecisiete años cargaban enormes baúles con lechuzas, gatos y hasta sapos acompañados de adultos con largas y enormes túnicas que cualquier experto en moda consideraría completamente estrafalario y fuera de lugar. Se respiraba un ambiente tenso, padres persiguiendo a sus ya crecidos retoños que habían desaparecido en el justo instante que se encontraron con sus conocidos compañeros, jóvenes buscando compartimientos libres en aquél enorme y lujoso tren, despedidas, lágrimas de los que no querían creer que las largas vacaciones habían llegado a su fin y rostros llenos de diferentes expectativas ante un nuevo comienzo en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Hermione se dejó caer entre risas descontroladas en su asiento en el compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts que compartía junto a sus dos mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y el famoso Harry Potter. Llevaban poco más de dos horas de viaje y no habían parado de hablar de todas aquellas cosas que les habían pasado durante esos tres meses de vacaciones que no se vieron.

- ¡Al fin! - Exclamó Ginny Weasley - Llevo casi veinte minutos buscándolos… ¡Luna! ¡Ven, acá están! - volvió a gritar la pelirroja llamando a su amiga - Qué nervios ¿no? Me pregunto qué nos espera este año…

- No se ha escuchado mucho del Innombrable en las vacaciones - Murmuró Ron - No sé ustedes, pero yo tengo el presentimiento de que este último año será el mejor de todos.

- Ojalá Ron - contestó Harry - Igual el que no hayamos escuchado nad…

El niño que vivió no puedo terminar la frase ya que en ese instante, una Luna Lovegood llorosa, muy despeinada y con una nueva edición del Quisquilloso completamente destrozada hizo su aparición en el compartimiento.

- Me empujaron y rompieron la nueva edición de la revista de mi padre - Explicó la rubia antes de que cualquiera de sus amigos se animara a preguntar - Lo peor de todo es que no me dejaron terminar de explicarles que si seguían riéndose tan fuerte asustarían a los Daltones de alas rotas que aparecen sólo una vez cada tres meses… ¡Los espantaron! No tenían por qué hacerlo y los espantaron, ahora tendré que esperar noventa días más para pedir mi deseo - Gritaba completamente indignada.

La cara de sus cuatro amigos era de completa sorpresa. A Luna acababan de empujarla, burlarla y romperle su revista y lo único que a ella le molestaba era que habían espantado a quien sabe qué bichos raros. Su collar de corchos de cerveza se encontraba completamente fuera de lugar, su túnica arrugada y sucia y sus gritos de mera frustración le conferían una imagen de bruja desquiciada, de aquellas que suelen aparecer en los programas infantiles de televisión que solían ver los muggles.

- Pero… ¿Quién te hizo esto Luna? - Preguntó Hermione que hasta el momento había estado extrañamente callada.

- Los había visto antes - Contestó la rubia con aire soñador - Odian a los muggles e insultan a los que no son de sangre pura, un rubio y sus dos amigos corpulentos.

- Malfoy - Afirmó Ron que había comprendido a quiénes exactamente se estaba refiriendo su amiga. Sólo Luna podría señalar a Crabbe y Goyle como "corpulentos" habiendo tantos otros adjetivos que les pintaban mil veces mejor a aquellos dos idiotas sin cerebro.

Hermione no lo pensó dos veces, se levantó de su asiento con una furia similar a la de los Hipogrifos cuando se encontraban con alguien que no les agradaba en absoluto y salió del compartimiento cerrando de un portazo. De todas las personas que había en el colegio para molestar se tenían que meter con la única chica que jamás fastidiaba a nadie, que no respondía a los ataques, con aquella que no sabía diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo, que veía a todos de la misma manera, que no juzgaba, que reía y era feliz tan solo con el hecho de tener a sus seres queridos y criaturas imaginarias a su lado.

Vislumbró a lo lejos, en el compartimiento especial que compartían todos los prefectos, la rubia cabellera de Draco Malfoy que se encontraba atormentando a una niña de primer año, seguramente por haberse atrevido a entrar dónde no debía, haciendo honor a su no merecido trabajo de prefecto. Apuró el paso con la intención de pararse en frente de él para gritarle todo insulto que se le viniera a la mente, tan indignada estaba, siempre metiéndose con los que no sabían defenderse. ¿Por qué no la atacaba a ella? Tan cobarde, tan sólo, tan agrandado, angurriento, malhumorado, siempre creyéndose superior a los demás por su "perfecta" línea de sangre, ya le enseñaría ella lo que una hija de muggles podía hacer por defender a sus amigos...

Jamás, ni en su más oscuros pensamientos detrás de toda esa ira que acumulaba, hubiera esperado que Draco Malfoy se dé vuelta y comenzara a moverse en el justo instante en que ella estaba llegando a él, y menos hubiese imaginado que chocaría de lleno con su cuerpo obligándolos a ambos a perder el equilibro. Sólo la asustada niña de primer año, que había sido atacada por el rubio hace unos instantes fue testigo de lo que pasó en el momento en que un Malfoy completamente sorprendido cayó de espaldas al suelo con la castaña encima de su cuerpo… pero ella sólo vio eso: Un golpe.

Sin embargo, en los cuatro segundos que pasaron en el suelo mientras asimilaban lo que había pasado, ocurrieron varias cosas. Hermione jamás olvidaría la corriente eléctrica que le recorrió todo su cuerpo, ni el golpe de adrenalina, ni la manera en cómo su mente se desconectó del mundo y olvidó todas aquellas razones que la habían llevado a estar dónde en ese momento se encontraba y mucho menos la manera en la que el rubio rompió su burbuja empujándola a un lado como si fuera la peor escoria que había tocado alguna vez.

- ¡¿Pero qué te crees que haces?! - Gritó el Slytherin incorporándose de golpe.

Hermione recordó en ese momento a la Luna llorosa, despeinada y con su collar de corchos casi arruinado y la furia le volvió tan rápido como se le había ido.

- ¡¿Quién te crees para cruzarte en mi camino Granger?! - Seguía gritando - Asquerosa sangre sucia, ahora tendré que tirar esta túnica, no puedo creer que me hayas tocado…

- ¡¿QUÉ YO TE HAYA TOCADO?! - La castaña se encontraba completamente fuera de sí- ¡Tú te cruzaste en mi camino! ¡Eres despreciable! ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a Luna de esa forma?

- Con que por ahí venía - Murmuró el rubio simulando una especie de sonrisa que era más una mueca extraña - ¿ahora no solo defiendes a los "pobres" elfos domésticos sino que también se te dan los idiotas soñadores que no saben ni contar hasta diez?

La castaña estaba enfurecida, no dudó un solo instante en dirigir con todas sus fuerzas su palma hasta la mejilla del rubio, pero no contaba con que una fuerte mano la tomara por las muñecas causándole un dolor horrible. Una mueca de dolor cruzó su cara antes de que una corriente eléctrica similar a la anterior la asechara desde el lugar exacto en donde el Slitherin estaba presionando.

- No te metas conmigo Granger- La amenazó Malfoy soltándola con fuerza - O puedo asegurarte que lo que le pasó a tu amiguita no será ni una mínima muestra de lo que te ocurrirá a ti.

Y sin decir más, se dio media vuelta dejando a una confundida y enojada Hermione Granger atrás. La castaña no pudo evitar que lágrimas de frustración comenzaran a salir de sus enormes ojos marrones, todo había salido terriblemente mal.

- No estés triste - La niña de primer año que había sido atacada por Malfoy anteriormente salió de su escondite - Yo pienso que es muy noble lo que hiciste, intentando defender a tu amiga.

Hermione se había olvidado completamente de que ella estaba allí e intentó recomponerse antes de que la vea llorar y vaya con el cuento a todo Hogwarts de que Draco Malfoy la había hecho ponerse así.

- No estoy triste- Afirmó la Gryffindor esbozado una sonrisa- Es sólo que me da bronca que haya gente tan… - Se quedó pensando una palabra que encajara con lo que Malfoy significaba para ella - perversa.

- Mi madre siempre me dice que no existen blancos y negros, que la maldad y la bondad es algo completamente subjetivo, porque nunca sabrás las razones que obligan a cada quién a actuar de la manera en que lo hacen y no puedes señalar sin conocer cada parte de la historia; Por cierto, soy Tali- Se presentó la niña estrechando la mano la castaña.

- Soy Hermione - sonrío- Siento decepcionarte entonces Tali, pero este año conocerás a personas que te harán ver el mundo de una manera un poco más crítica.

Tali era alta, con una negra cabellera lacia que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y quizás un poco más, de ojos verdes clarísimos y labios gruesos. Parecía ser muy inteligente y agradable y Hermione no pudo evitar desear que la pequeña quedara en su casa.

- Vamos - Dijo la Gryffindor más calmada- Será mejor que regresemos a nuestros compartimientos, no puedes estar aquí.

Mientras Hermione Granger regresaba con sus amigos, no pudo evitar que el recuerdo de lo que había pasado la asechara de una forma horrible. Ella cayendo arriba de Draco, la corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando se tocaron, la máscara de odio cuando el rubio la empujó, los gritos, su intento de golpe fallido, las amenazas, las lágrimas y, por último, las palabras de Tali: _"nunca sabrás las razones que obligan a cada quién a actuar de la manera en que lo hacen…" _¿Y si la niña tenía razón? ¿Si Malfoy era tan arrogante y mal educado porque no tenía otra alternativa? ¿Existiría algo más que lo que ella podía ver?... ¡Tonterías!Cada quién tenía el derecho de elegir qué hacer con su vida, y si el rubio había elegido atormentar a los demás, bueno, alguien tendría que darle su merecido… Una idea cruzó la mente de la castaña: Devolverle a Malfoy una a una todas las que se había mandado. ¿Tanto le gustaba hacer sentir mal a los demás? Ya era hora de cambiar los roles entonces. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven Gryffindor. Ese año sería muy interesante.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta acá llegué con el primer capítulo. Quedó más corto de lo que esperaba así que prometo que intentaré que los demás serán mucho más largos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y queden conformes con el principio de esta historia. Por ahora no tengo la menor idea de cuán larga será así que iré viendo a medida de que las ideas aparezcan en mi cabeza.**

**Espero Reviews, de verdad son muy importantes para mí para saber si les va gustando el estilo de la historia.**

**Un abrazo a todas!**


End file.
